power_rangers_fanon_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers Episodes
The list of episodes of Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers. MAIN EPISODES: # Awesome... Charged!: When an army of demonic creatures know as the ToxiDemons begin to reawaken and start to wreck havoc after being imprison of million of years. Luckily, Heavenizer and Hypebolt summon six young trouble humans to become the Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers to battle them. But, will they has the courage and bravely to save the town that they once having trouble of fitting in? # Teamwork: As the Rangers start working together, they start facing their problems where a trio of rage-powered ToxiDemonlings, the Rage Trio arrives and challenge them. # Bill's Darkest Secrets: # Gold and Cyan: # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part I: # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part II: # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part III: # Friendship Powers: # The Lovely Rangers: # The Penultimate Warrior: # Ranger Cyan: # Ranger Black: # Ranger Blue: # Ranger Red: # A Royal Reawakening, Part I: # A Royal Reawakening, Part II: # Ranger Green: # Ranger Yellow: # Ranger Pink: # Goblingax's Family: # Rivals: # The Light Yellow and the Purple: # Zords Hunting: # The Orange Eagle: # Six Rangers United as One! # Prehistoric Reawakening, Part I: # Prehistoric Reawakening, Part II: # Prehistoric Reawakening, Part III: # The Blue, the Gold, and the Navy: # Ranger Navy: # Ranger Lime: # Ranger Gray, Part I: # Ranger Gray, Part II: # Triple Trouble, Part I: # Triple Trouble, Part II: # Rangers of Two Universes, Part I: # Rangers of Two Universes, Part II: # Rangers of Two Universes, Part III: # Back With a Vengeance: # A Very Important Date: # Let's Do the Time Loop Again!, Part I: # Let's Do the Time Loop Again!, Part II: # Whodunit?: # The End of Gold: # An Golden Homecoming, Part I: # An Golden Homecoming, Part II: # Ranger Gold: # The Map: # What a Twist!: # Broken Minds, Part I: # Broken Minds, Part II: # Blue No More, Part I: # Blue No More, Part II: # Project: Battlizer: # Freaky!: # Where's Thy String?: # White Light, Part I: # White Light, Part II: # Ranger White: # This Is Why I Hate Field Trips: # One Norman Day: # End Of A Family: # Goblingax's Last Stand: # The Imposter Rangers: # And... Action!: # Game Over, Part I: # Game Over, Part II: # Bill's Nerdy Side: # Rock'n'Ruin: # Nightmarish Troubles: # Fire and Water Don't Mix Together: # Welcome to Atlantis: # Return of the Grand Emperor!, Part I: # Return of the Grand Emperor!, Part II: # Return of the Grand Emperor!, Part III: # Secrets and Lies: # Not the Usual: # Goes to Tokyo, Part I: # Goes to Tokyo, Part II: # Goes to Tokyo, Part III: # The Crimson Griffin, Part I: # The Crimson Griffin, Part II: # The Crimson Griffin, Part III: # Ranger Crimson, Part I: # Ranger Crimson, Part II: # Follow the Leader: # Goldax's Ghost: # Fun and Games: # A Penultimate Warrior to Remember: # All Abroad the ToxiDemon Empress, Part I: # All Abroad the ToxiDemon Empress, Part II: # Emotionless No More: # Out of Focus: # Clam Before the Storm, Part I: # Clam Before the Storm, Part II: # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part I: # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part II: # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part III: # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part IV: # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part V: SPECIAL EPISODES: * Summer Madness (Fourth of July Special): * Haunted Halloween (Halloween Special): * The Christmas Rangers (Christmas Special): * The Valentine Rangers (Valentine Special):